Paul The Re-dead
by Julia Griever
Summary: This is the re-deads point of view!!!!! hehehehe
1. Chapter One

I'm Paul and I am now a re-dead. I live in Hyrule, which is now the town of The Great Ganondorf.  
  
It was just one day that I saw somebody running out of the Temple of Time. He looked somewhat like an elf, with a green tunic and hat, and blue eyes and pointy ears. It was strange, because he wasn't dead.like us. and then I saw this bright light swirling around him and talking to him in an annoying voice, "Link, let's go to Kakariko!"  
  
I stared hard at him. Who WAS this kid? And was that a fairy with him? I HATE fairies.  
  
I heard my friend Hayden say to me, "Who's the kid?"  
  
"I don't know." I answered.  
  
My friend Natalie standing by the old Mask shop must have been pretty scared of him because she let out a loud shriek. The kid looked alarmed because then he drew out this weird looking instrument and began to play it.  
  
"Aaaaaaah!" Hayden yelled, "Not the sun song!"  
  
CRACK!!  
  
I fear that sun song because then we freeze! Literally! We just stand there, rooted to the spot for a short period of time.  
  
So I froze, and I stood there, watching this kid run away from the town, and out into the field.  
  
CRACK!!  
  
We all snapped out of our frozen positions, me shaking my head to clear the freeze out of it.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Hayden muttered, "Never seen him before!"  
  
"But I know that ocarina!" I answered, "The blue thingy- the Ocarina of time!"  
  
"Aaaack!" said Natalie, "that kid is the Hero of Time!"  
  
"Shit!" yelled Hayden, "he's gonna go around screwing us up!"  
  
"Damn!" I exclaimed, "That means he's gonna keep coming here and playin' that stupid song and freezin' us! We can't let this happen! The kid's gotta go!"  
  
"I know!" Natalie exclaimed, "We can go to Kakariko- there's the giant Rupee there! If we touch it, we'll be mummified!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hayden yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
So the three of us departed for Kakariko, to be mummified. As we left, I hoped with all my heart that we wouldn't encounter the kid in Kakariko. 


	2. Chapter Two

Rrrrrrumble, rrrrrrrumble.  
  
"It's here!" said Hayden, holding the stone of agony, standing in the Kakariko field, "I can feel it!"  
  
"Okay," said Natalie, "Paul, drop the bomb."  
  
I pulled out the bomb we had found on the way here, lit it and placed it where Hayden was standing.  
  
Sssssssssss..KABOOM! A hole opened up in the ground.  
  
"Yay!" Natalie cheered, "Let's go get the Rupee!!" and jumped through the hole, with me and Hayden going in after her.  
  
Once I had plunked down onto the soil, Natalie said, "Okay, let's find the Rupee!" We looked around the dark area, and then Hayden pointed to a small chest, "There!"  
  
We went over to it and Hayden bent down to open it when  
  
ZAP!  
  
We looked over to see the same freaky kid jumping through the hole that he had made by using his bomb.  
  
"Waaaaah!" Hayden exclaimed, "The kid's back!"  
  
Natalie got scared again and screamed the same petrifying scream. This time, the scream actually reached the kid's ears so he froze in place.  
  
"Ha! Let's get 'im!" Hayden said and grabbed the kid, strangling and choking him, until the kid struggled and thrashed enough to shake Hayden off.  
  
He looked pretty low on health, because he ran back to the opening of the hole and climbed out.  
  
"Good job, Natalie!" I grinned, "Now let's open it!"  
  
We popped open the chest and sure enough, the Huge Rupee was there. We each touched it and we could feel the heat surging through our bodies, and then we heard a voice speaking 'Head to the Shadow Temple. There you will be Cloaked and Mummified!'  
  
"Hurrah!" I whooped, "Now we know we can get mummified and plus we got a whopping 200 Rupees as a bonus! Now let's head to the Shadow Temple!" 


	3. Chapter Three

I slept in my coffin, cloaked in mummy straps. It turned out that me, Hayden, Natalie and I were given Mummy cloak things from Bongo-Bongo and a place to sleep. And believe me, that was just swell!  
  
I was having a very nice dream, when it was interrupted by the Keese going "EEK! EEK!" I awoke. The Keese never made any noise unless danger was near.  
  
Crrrreeeeaaaaaakkkk!  
  
I was exposed to the air when the lid of my coffin was removed. I sat up in confusion, and there was that same elfy-looking kid! He was holding a sword and looking like a brave and tough guy, smacking the Keese with the sword and that same stupid fairy was buzzing around him. I saw that all the lids of the coffins in the room had been removed, and Hayden and Natalie were out of their coffins, groaning with angry grogginess. Natalie looked terrified again and screamed, and the kid froze again.  
  
"A-HA! We've got you now!" I yelled and leapt upon the boy, choking him more than ever. He thrashed and thrashed, and I could hear the stupid fairy saying "You're getting low on health! Push as many buttons as you can!"  
  
"Death to the fairy! Death to Elf-Boy! Muahahahahahahaha!!" Hayden cackled insanely.  
  
"Die! Die! Die!" I thrusted my arm into Elfy-boy's throat and squeezed his stomach with my legs so that he couldn't breathe!  
  
"Ugh! Ack! Gack!" The kid suddenly ran out of air, and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"HA! Game over! Too bad for Elfy boy!" Hayden cackled and we all cheered.  
  
Whoooosh!  
  
A little pink fairy flew out of one of the kid's bottles, and swooped around the kid, and soon he had gotten up and raced out the door.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMN!" Hayden cursed, "Is this kid unstoppable or what?!"  
  
Natalie sighed exasperatedly, "Where's he going now?!"  
  
I personally didn't know either. 


	4. Chapter Four

I stood at the railing in the falling down Ganon's castle. I had heard that Elfy-boy was back, saving the princess Zelda. Now was me and the others' chance to get him!  
  
Rrrrrrrrrumble.  
  
The castle gave an uneasy lurch, and I wondered whether I should get out and leave the kid to get out himself and hope he would get hurt or something.  
  
I was about to leave, when I heard a female voice, "Link! Link, this way!"  
  
"Shh, shh!" Hayden whispered beside me, "Here they come!"  
  
"I don't think I'll scream again." Said Natalie.  
  
"No, no, you have to! Then he'll freeze!" I replied.  
  
Natalie was about to scream when the two rushed by, Elf-boy running alongside a girl in a pink dress.  
  
"Run, Link, run from the re-deads!" Zelda yelled.  
  
"HAI!" elf-boy yelled and hacked madly at me.  
  
Whack! Chop! Smack!  
  
"Owwww!" I moaned and crumpled to the ground, and Hayden and Natalie gasped.  
  
Whack! Hack!  
  
POW!!!  
  
Hayden fell down.  
  
"No!" I yelled, "Stop this, you brat!"  
  
Elf-boy and Zelda began to run away and Hayden screamed, "DEATH TO ELFY- BOY!!"  
  
Rrrrrrrrrumble.  
  
The castle lurched again, and a burning rock fell on poor elfy boy. He keeled over, clutching his poor head, and Natalie leaped upon him, choking him once again.  
  
"Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death!" She shouted again and again, until Elfy-Boy finally suffocated and dropped to the floor.  
  
So now Elfy-Boy is gone, thanks to my friend Natalie, who saved the day.  
  
*~*  
  
*Sad Violin Music*  
  
*"Game Over. Would You Like to Continue?"*  
  
Julia (ME) threw down her controller and switched off the Nintendo 64.  
  
"Darn!" She cursed, "I never can get past that part!" She arose from her chair and stomped out of the room, "Stupid Re-Deads!" 


End file.
